The Laughingstock Of Fiona's Day
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel To "Fiona's Laughable Revenge On Dragon". Fiona is bored one day, and she finds a perfect solution in the form of Dragon.


I've decided to make yet another story in which Fiona tickles Dragon, but this time for fun instead of for any kind of payback of revenge. So I hope you enjoy, Shrek fans, and especially fans of Dragon! This is of course a sequel to "Fiona's Laughable Revenge On Dragon".

Note: I own none of the characters, and, likewise to the previous story like this I wrote, Dragon can talk, unlike in the movies. Hope this sequel turns out well!

The Laughingstock Of Fiona's Day

It was a rather boring day for Fiona. Shrek and Donkey were out fishing for tonight's dinner, and there wasn't a whole lot of anything to do. It was basically just Fiona and Dragon, who was currently near her and who was looking out into the distance and enjoying the view. Sure, Fiona was enjoying being in her human form like she had been for the past few days, and she'd managed to gather up some of that magical water to make into a crystal which would do what she wanted, but she just didn't have much on her mind.

But then an idea hit her. "Wait a minute…" Fiona thought to herself. "Dragon's right next to me and she is completely unprepared for anything sudden…and I have my crystal at the ready, plus from last time I had some 'fun' with her, I found out how ticklish she was, so now I can use such a fact to my total advantage in a different way…" She grinned devilishly and realized her boredom was officially over.

"Okay…" Fiona thought. "First thing's first…have to get my crystal's magic ready, and then get Dragon's attention. Afterwards, I must make the moves required, and then it's time for some good, old fashioned, boredom destroying fun!" So she got the magic of the crystal going, then she stood up and said to Dragon: "Excuse me, Dragon? There is something I'd like to tell you."

"Yes, Fiona? What is it?" Dragon asked as she turned around and stood up to look at Fiona. Then Fiona used the crystal to levitate Dragon into the air and keep her still, making it so it would follow all of her commands and moves so that she'd be able to make them happen even without holding it thereafter. A second later, once she'd done that, she put the crystal in her pocket and said to Dragon: "We're going to laugh it up with each other now!" smiled Fiona. "What?" Dragon exclaimed. "What are you doing to me? What's this all about?" "You're gonna find out in just 2.2 seconds." Fiona replied.

Dragon was utterly helpless as she was suspended in midair and kept where she was, fully exposed and unable to move, though she still could talk. Fiona then knelt down and began to tickle Dragon's feet like crazy, which drove the incredibly ticklish Dragon nuts. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAHAHAHAHAT TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHES! THIS ! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Sorry, Dragon!" Fiona replied as she continued to tickle her feet. "I'm really bored and have nothing else to do, so you'll just have to deal with it!" She then made her crystal create a feather and brushed it along Dragon's soles and between her toes, which was getting to her even worse. "HA, HA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW, FIOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONA!" Dragon screamed. "I 'T THIS! HAHAHAHA! !"

Soon, Fiona put away the feather and licked Dragon's feet up the soles and between the toes, plus she sucked on her toes one by one. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LICKING!" Dragon cried out. Tears were going out of her eyes, but Fiona was far from finished. She stood up and made the magic of her crystal rotate Dragon so she'd have full access to her underarms next. Fiona told Dragon: "Okay, Dragon, now it's time to go a little bit higher in terms of how I tickle you!" She drove her hands into Dragon's underarms and began to tickle them like mad. Likewise, Dragon started laughing like mad.

"! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARN IT, , KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCK IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOFF! ! I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEGGING YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!" Dragon howled. "COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHON, CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUT! I'M PEHEHEHEHE!"

But Fiona told Dragon: "Only when I tire of it, Dragon. And I'm a long way from being tired of this yet. If anything, your reactions only make me wanna tickle you further!" She sped up the tickling of Dragon's armpits, and Dragon went: "! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU'RE KILLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" When Fiona finally finished with Dragon's armpits, she made her crystal rotate Dragon around so that she was facing in front of Fiona and her fat, beautiful belly was fully exposed and Fiona had complete access to it. "Okay, Dragon, now for the biggest tickle of all!" She knew Dragon's belly was by far her most ticklish area. Dragon looked down and went: "OH, NO! NOT MY BELLY! PLEASE! NOT THAT!"

"Oh, yes." Fiona said. "Your belly gets a turn. Yes, indeed, that!" She tickled Dragon's belly as fast, rapidly and powerfully as she could, and Dragon exploded with laughter: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAA! ! , STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Dragon squealed as more tears ran down her face than ever. "! !"

Fiona used her crystal to make a belly button grow on Dragon and then she made an electric toothbrush with that same crystal, putting it into Dragon's new belly button and turning it on. This of course drove Dragon insane. " THIS!" Dragon yelled, a whole new way of being tickled really getting to her. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCY, I BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEG YOHOHOHOHOHOU!" she roared. But then Fiona put an end to this, eliminated the belly button and the toothbrush and then licked Dragon's belly repeatedly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONGUE AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIN!" Dragon let loose. "! NO , PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

Finally, Fiona pinched, licked, finger tickled and feather tickled Dragon's belly over and over, and she did so more powerfully than any of the other ways she'd tickled her. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dragon laughed, her laughter and the tears going down her face magnified by three orders of magnitude. ", I YOHOHOHOU, ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !"

This continued until Fiona finally made her crystal's effects on Dragon come off and Dragon dropped down on her back. Then Fiona climbed onto the belly of the relieved for this tickling to be at last over Dragon, and said to her: "Dragon, since you were such a fun tickling target for me, and since you did not want to be tickled, I believe a reward is in order." "What do you mean, Fiona?" asked Dragon, aware all too well she could not attempt to strike Fiona for tickling her like this, because Fiona would only take to tickling her again, most likely even worse than before.

Fiona then said: "You'll see. Or actually, you'll feel." Dragon suddenly felt her belly being rubbed, massaged and patted gently, and she really liked it. She realized immediately what Fiona was doing. "OOOOOOOH, I like that." Dragon said, laying her neck and head down and closing her green eyes. "Keep that up, Fiona…" "I certainly will." Fiona replied, giving Dragon a good, long belly rub. The belly rub in question lasted for some time, with Fiona rubbing every square inch of Dragon's big, pretty belly, and Dragon was in a trance, she loved it so much. In fact, to Dragon, it was almost worth the huge tickling she had to go through in order for Fiona to decide on giving it to her. Okay, no "almost" about it.

THE END

So, did you like it? Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
